


25. Midnight Snack

by just_plain_fanfics



Series: Pride Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, for the pride thingy, god they are so cute, i think i died writing this, kinda almost making out, mostly - Freeform, please help, this is shorter than i wanted it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Lance wanted a midnight snack, but ends up with exactly what he needed.





	25. Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @the-taming-of-the-thespian on tumblr!! i hope you like :)
> 
> day 25 of the pride prompts!

Lance walks through the halls slowly, silently so he doesn't wake a soul. It's late, who knows the exact time when you're in space, but he doesn't want to wake up the others. All of them deserve their rest, so he takes special care in not making a sound. 

His blue lion slippers make a soft swishing sound on the floor, so he tiptoes to try to muffle it. Giving up after a few steps of tiptoes, Lance peels off the slippers, carrying them in hand. There isn't an exact reason he's up, but if he had to try to explain it, it would be that he's still too energized from their recent mission. Lance turns the corner, ending up at the kitchen. His slippers slide back on easily. 

He slips into the room, making his way towards the fridge. He looks around, hoping there's something other than food goo to eat. Lance finds a package of peanuts- or whatever the space equivalent is- and slides down the the floor, bringing his knees to his chest. He rests his head on his knees, eating in silence, letting the darkness of space swallow him up. 

It's nice, the quiet and peace of this hour. He'll regret it in the morning of course, but right now there are other things to think about. Or not think about. 

Lance stares at his hands, not thinking about anything in particular. He lets the stillness wash over him, no sound accept the occasional crunch of a peanut. The tranquility is soon disturbed by another person entering the room, and stubbing their toe on the counter. It's Keith, of course.

"Fuck!" Keith hisses and tries to hold in his need to swear, grimacing until the pain subsides. Lance giggles slightly, and Keith whips around to face him with wide eyes. 

Keith peers at him in the dark, and Lance suddenly feels slightly uncomfortable. He wants the peace back, even if he does like Keith more than the average rival. Keith stands up straighter, and walks over to the spot next to Lance, joining him on the floor.

The quietness between the two of them soon turns comfortable again, until Keith steals a peanut. 

"Hey!" Keith dodges out of Lance's reach, narrowly avoiding a hit. 

"Where did you even get these?" Keith looks at the peanut, it's a strange orange colour, before popping it in his mouth. 

"Dunno. Some random planet." Keith chokes a bit.

"Are you sure they're safe to eat?!" Lance shrugs.

"I haven't died yet." Keith snorts a bit, shoving Lance playfully with his shoulder. 

They keep up the casual conversation, gradually moving closer together. At some point, Lance had taken Keith's hand in his own but the other boy hadn't brought it up. Lance took that as a good thing, and when he squeezed it lightly Keith squeezed right back. It's silent again, comfortable and warm. Lance is overcome with love for the boy next to him, his heart contracting painfully. Does Keith know how much he means to Lance? Will he ever? How Lance longs to tell him, longs to be closer, even closer to Keith. 

Eventually, the conversation dwindles out, leaving only the silence of space. Neither of them seem to mind though, content to simply enjoy one another's company. Lance moves to get up suddenly, and Keith makes a noise of surprise and disappointment, one that sounds something like a whine. Lance reaches across his lap and pats Keith's hand softly, the one gripping Lance's thigh. Lance sees Keith blush, and snickers a bit. 

Lance crosses the kitchen quickly, throwing the strange package the space-peanuts had come in into the bin. He walks back to where he left Keith slowly, taking up his spot again when he gets there. He's a bit hesitant to get as closer, but he decides to lean in anyways. Keith doesn't seem to mind, instead he moves closer as well, until they are practically cuddling on the cool kitchen floor, in the middle of space. The thought makes Lance feel warm and he huffs softly. 

Keith responds with a soft sigh of his own, lifting a hand and bringing it to Lance's head. There's a moment of confusion, right before Lance melts into the intimate touches of Keith stroking his fingers through his hair. Normally, lance would have complained. But now, he can't find a single thing he'd change about this. Well, maybe one. 

He would really like to kiss Keith right now. Taste the soft pink lips only inches away from his head, pull the person who lights up his life the most even closer to him, tell him how much he means to him. Lance wants to cry. Why is Keith even doing this? An oddly unlike Keith thing, to come and sit with Lance, the two of them alone in a beautiful moment. He wants it to last forever. 

Lance grabs for Keith's hand and brings it up to meet his lips, briefly pressing them against it. Keith stills and Lance freezes, as if time had stopped. He hadn't meant to do that, he had just acted on instinct. Keith relaxes back against him, and Lance takes it as a sign to continue. He presses more kisses to Keith's hand, slowly making his way up his arm. He gets to the shoulder and pauses for a moment, long enough for Keith to push back against him slightly. 

Lance kisses just above Keith's shoulder, lingering a bit and breathing in deeply. Keith chuckles, a nice sound that makes Lance's stomach do flips. He hums, a happy sound low in his throat. Moving even closer, he starts again, kissing along Keith's shoulder, neck, jaw. He presses one final kiss to Keith's cheek before pulling away. He might be a brave, fearless paladin of Voltron, but he's still a timid teenage boy. 

Keith isn't having any of that, though. With a grunt, his hands find the collar of Lance's blue paladin pajamas and Keith pulls Lance in for a long, languid kiss. Lance kisses back almost right away, letting himself be swept away by the movement of Keith's lips against his own. It's better than anything he's ever felt before, making something warm bubble in his stomach. He never wants to let go.

They have to, however, and they break away panting. At some point during the kiss, Lance had fallen even more into Keith's lap, nearly straddling him. Blushing, Lance carefully untangles himself from Keith, staying pressed up against the other boy when he slides back to sit next to him again. 

"Um." Keith chuckles, a low gravelly sound in his throat. 

"Yeah, 'um.'" Lance flushes, frowning.

"Shut up, you. What did you want me to say?" Keith pretends to think about the question, pausing before answering.

"I dunno man! Aren't you supposed to be the 'lady killer' here?"

"Hey! Lady and man killer, thank you very much." Keith smiles at that, leaning his head to rest it on Lance's shoulder again. 

"So?" One word. A question, an unspoken one. It still managed to convey all their feelings, wrapped up into one single syllable. 

"So." An answer to the question, a confirmation of feelings. They don't need words, their actions are enough. Lance feels Keith smile against his arm, and slides their hands together. 

They stay like that for a while, nothing but them and the silence. It's nice, a break from the rush of their normal lives. It seems like the universe is going to be kind to them, as if it were rooting for them all along, leaving them uninterrupted by Galra attacks. 

They can't stay there forever, however much they want to. The floor starts to become uncomfortable, the wall less ideal for leaning against. The silence remains a constant comfort, but even tat cannot push away the need to move elsewhere.

"We-we should go." 

"...yeah." 

They leave slowly, standing up and stretching. The two of them leave hand in hand, walking back the way Lance had come from before, letting their entwined hands swing between them. 

Too soon, they've reached Lance's room, and both are reluctant to leave each other's side. They drop hands, but they both linger. Lance sucks in a breath, he needs to know that this will last, that it will still be there when he wakes up. 

"Hey, I'll see you in the morning, right?" Keith looks up at Lance, unfazed by the uncertainty in the question. He smiles slightly, before coming up with an answer.

"...yeah. Yeah." Keith looks at him with a firm gaze. Lance smiles at the affirmation, giving Keith's hand one last squeeze. With a quick peck on the cheek, Lance steps back into his room and lets the door slide shut. He frowns, isn't this a wasted opportunity? Lance steps forwards and waits for the door to let him into the corridor again.

"Keith! Wait!" It's a hiss of a whisper, but Keith still pauses on the way to his room, slowly turning around. He's greeted by Lance quickly walking up to meet him. 

"Lance?" Lance stares at the floor and wrings his hands. 

"I-I was wondering if maybe... you'd like to sleep in my room?" Keith smiles, but Lance can't see it, as he's avoiding all eye contact. 

"Sure." Lace's head jerks up, a grin plastered on his face. Keith slips his hand into Lance's as they walk back to the room. They collapse on the bed there, neither of the have enough energy to change or fight about sides. Both of them get a better sleep than they had the many nights before, waking up refreshed and happy. They soak in each other's presence, enjoying the long-awaiting company. 

"Hey." Lance gazes down at Keith, who smiles back. He leans down to kiss Keith, but Keith stops him with a finger against his lips. 

"No way. Brush your teeth first." Lance groans.

"But I don't want to get out of bed!" 

"Not my problem. We're gonna have to leave eventually, y'know." Keith sighs into the sheets, stretching out on the bed. He hears Lance sigh next to him, and grins.

"Yeah, I know. Saving the universe and all that. Still wish we could sleep in."

Keith just hums, soaking in as much of the morning bliss as he can. They'll leave eventually, but for now they'll just lay around making playful jabs at each other.

And honestly, neither of them could ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> here it is!!!


End file.
